Cherish/Cherish
Cherish / Cherish par Madonna / The Association est un mash-up présenté dans "Gala à Picadilly Circus", le treizième épisode de la troisième saison. La chanson est chantée par le peloton de Dieu avec des solos de Joe, Mercedes, Quinn et Sam. Il est chanté au Breadstix par Le peloton de Dieu comme un cadeau de la Saint Valentin de Santana à Brittany. A la fin de cette performance, Brittany et Santana partagent leur premier baiser à l'écran en tant que couple. Traduction Chérir/Chérir Paroles Quinn with The God Squad vocalizing: Cherish is the word I use to describe All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside Joe and Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Quinn: Ooh ooh ooh (Joe: Mold you into someone who could (with Sam: Cherish the thought) Of always having you (with Joe: Here by my side) Oh, baby I... Mercedes with The God Squad vocalizing: Perish is the word that more than applies To the hope in my heart each time I realize Oooh... Joe and Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Quinn: Ooh ooh ooh (Joe: Mold you into someone who could (with Sam: Cherish the thought) Of always having you (with Joe: Here by my side) Oh, baby I... Mercedes (The God Squad): (Who? You!) Can't get away I won't let you, Ooh... (Who? You!) Quinn: I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of Mercedes with Quinn: Your love! Joe and Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Quinn (and Joe): Ooh ooh ooh (Joe: Mold you into someone who could (Cherish the thought Of always having you) Mercedes and Sam: Here by my side Oh, baby I.... Joe and Quinn: Cherish the joy You keep bringing it Mercedes and Sam: Into my life, Always singing it Joe with Quinn: Cherish your strength You got the power Mercedes and Sam: To make me feel good and baby I Joe (and Sam): Perish the thought Of ever leaving, Mercedes and Quinn: I never would Joe: You don't know how many times! Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Joe: Ooo!) (Cherish the thought) Joe and Sam (The God Squad): You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) Joe (Quinn): (Sam: Yeah) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could The God Squad: Cherish me as much as I cherish you Mercedes and Quinn: Cherish the thought The God Squad: Oooh En Plus... Category:C Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Joe Hart Category:Sam Evans Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Saison 3 Category:Gala à Picadilly Circus